This invention is concerned with a device for connecting structural form panels, especially in the region of offsets of a structure, the form panels being of the type having at least at their margins webs or the like which are preferably provided with engagement portions for fastening means.
A device of this type, for the connection of form panels in the region of building offsets, is already known from German allowed application No. 1,902,568. The end faces of the form panels are formed by stiffening frames. Rails having mold parts corresponding to one another and fitting in one another, and which can also form a tension-resistant tongue-and-groove connection are secured to these endfaces. This connection permits the desired vertical displacement relative to one another of the nested mold parts, and consequently also of the form panels connected thereto. However, for this tension-resistant tongue-and-groove connection correspondingly expensive connecting parts are required which moveover, take up a relatively large part of the form face width. Furthermore, there is the risk that the mold parts which are plugged into one another may subsequently be detachable from one another only with difficulty, especially in the region of the plug connection, due to contamination which can frequently occur during concreting.